Underneath It All
by Riviere Malfoy
Summary: The classic masquerade ball but done my way. HPDM Warnings- SLASH, OotP spoilers
1. Confrontation

**Underneath it All**  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or Draco, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just put them under the Imperious Curse and force them to do what I want.  
  
Warnings- OotP spoilers, slash  
  
A/N- It's another masquerade fic but I really wanted to do one my way.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Confrontation**  
  
Harry sat on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. It was the one place where he could be alone, or so he thought. Scrambling noises, followed by Draco Malfoy, pulled Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Potter," Draco nodded at Harry. Harry returned the nod and then returned to his thoughts as Draco sat down.  
  
The war was drawing so close that tension ran high through the school. People didn't need any more enemies so an unspoken truce was made to end the animosity between the houses this year. This didn't make the Slytherins and Gryffindors friends, but it did stop the fighting.  
  
So the two teens sat in a comfortable silence until Harry decided to break it. "I just wish that it would all be over with soon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The war."  
  
"Doesn't everyone want that?" Draco looked over at the Gryffindor.  
  
"People just have so many expectations of me. Yet they don't care about what happens to me. I'm just a tool, a weapon used to defeat Voldemort. Nobody ever cares about 'Just Harry'. All they ever see is 'The-Boy-Who- Lived'."  
  
"What about your godfather?" By now, everyone knew that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather.  
  
A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. "Yea, he did care about me, but I didn't know him for very long and rarely saw him. Plus, with Sirius, it just always felt like he had the responsibility of looking after me and that I was always his best friend's son. Anyway, he's gone now so it doesn't matter anymore." Harry brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sure those muggles you stayed with care about you." It was more of a question than an actual statement.  
  
Harry spat at the remark. "Ha. I'm surprised I didn't starve to death at the Dursley's. Not that they didn't try. Did you know that my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs?" Draco shook his head as his mouth dropped open in disbelief. Everyone had always assumed that Harry was treated like a king. "I didn't get my own room until my letter from Hogwarts came and I found out I was a wizard. They had told me that my parents had died in a car crash."  
  
Draco remained silent. There was nothing he could say in response to what he had just heard.  
  
After a while, Harry continued. "Sometimes I would just like to make my own choices."  
  
"So would I." Harry looked over at the Slytherin. "My life is controlled by my father."  
  
"I thought you loved your father? You used to always brag about how great he is."  
  
"Yea, well that was when I was young and stupid. I wasn't old enough to make my own decisions so I allowed my father to brainwash me and let him make them for me. I'm older now and won't make that mistake again. I don't want to become a Death Eater. Why should I let some half-crazed maniac, obsessed with killing you, order me around? I don't need people to tell me what to do. I can do that myself.  
  
"Doesn't my father know that he'll never win? He thinks following that lunatic will bring him power but, the Dark will never win. Light will always prevail. If you light a candle in a room filled with shadows, the shadows disappear. It's as simple as that. History repeats itself and will continue to do so. The Light always wins. Why should this time be any different?" Rage burned in Draco's steel cold, gray eyes.  
  
"Wow, have you told your father all of that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you should. I'm sure he would lis—."  
  
Draco cut the Gryffindor off. "No, you don't know my father. He wouldn't think twice about using Crutatious on me for just mentioning that I was considering not becoming a Death Eater." Draco hung his head down.  
  
After another long silence, Draco stood up. "You know, no one has ever bothered to sit and listen to what I've had to say before. Well, except Crabbe and Goyle but their parents forced them to be friends with me." Harry chuckled. "This was nice. Thanks, Potter. We should do this again sometime."  
  
"Yea, sure, and call me Harry, ok, Draco? I guess were not really enemies anymore."  
  
"Sure, cya around, Harry."  
  
Draco returned inside, leaving Harry, once again, with his thoughts.  
  
TBC

* * *

A/N- I have the next chapter written already so you won't have to wait too long. I just need to type it up and get a good start on the 3rd chapter. I plan on this whole story being 4 chapters. Please read and review! 


	2. Thinking of You

**Underneath it All  
**  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or Draco, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just put them under the Imperious Curse and force them to do what I want.  
  
Warnings- OotP spoilers, SLASH (male/male pairing)  
  
A/N- Notes to my reviewers-   
**LockedInYourHeart**- Yes, this is a love story between Harry and Draco (that's what H/D slash means) sorry if I didn't put up enough warnings.   
**Fran**- thanks for the review! I know they get together kind of quickly but I do it any slower without writing a few more chapters and I really wanted the story to focus more on the ball part of it.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Thinking of You  
**  
The next couple of days went by in a blur for Harry. All he could think about was that night on the roof with Draco. Harry's grades were beginning to slip because he couldn't concentrate in class.  
  
Draco wasn't doing any better. The only thing that he had succeeded in was getting points taken away from Slytherin for not paying attention. The classes with Gryffindor were the worst. He couldn't seem to peel his eyes away Harry.  
  
Of course, Harry returned the favor by staring at Draco during meals, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? You seem a little out of it." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong, mate?" Ron asked before shoveling more food into his mouth.  
  
"Yea." _It's just that I never noticed how gorgeous Draco's eyes were before. The emotions are so deep you could drown in them. Did I really just think that something about Draco Malfoy was gorgeous?  
_  
At the Slytherin table, Draco was having similar thoughts.  
  
_Well, it's not that I care about him being a boy. Purebloods are often bisexual but then they settle with a member of the opposite sex to produce an heir to continue the bloodline. But Potter?_  
  
"Err... Draco, are you okay? You've been playing with your food for the past ten minutes and you haven't eaten anything. You know, you've been eating a lot less lately," said Blaise Zambini, shaking Draco from his thoughts. 

"I'm fine." Draco snapped back. "I've just had a lot on my mind." _Like Harry's emerald eyes and raven hair and oh-so-delicious tan skin._ The blonde went back to gazing at Harry as Blaise shrugged off his friend's odd behavior.  
  
But Hermione would not settle for an 'I'm fine'. She followed Harry's gaze to the blonde Slytherin. Then she looked back at Harry and saw a look in his eyes that was much more complex than hatred, the look in Harry's eyes when he stares at Malfoy. She didn't know what to call this look, but it definitely wasn't hatred. This left a perplexed look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," came Hermione's response.  
  
Ron, like Blaise, shrugged it off and changed the topic to Quidditch, much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
Harry, however, had heard none of this exchange since he was still lost in his own thoughts.  
  
_Well, I knew I was gay already. How could I not be after seeing Oliver in the showers after Quidditch practice? A smile spread across Harry's face. But really, why did I have to fall for Draco Malfoy, of all guys? He hates me. Of course, he didn't seem to hate me that night on the roof...  
_  
Then both boys were pulled from their thoughts as Professor Dumbledore stood to give an announcement.  
  
"Since most of you will be staying for the Christmas holidays this year," Dumbledore began. This was true. Since of the war was so close, many of the parents had decided that it was safer for their children to remain at Hogwarts for the winter break. He continued, "I believe that a Christmas Ball is in order. There is no reason why spirits shouldn't be high during this normally joyous time of the year."  
  
Excited students began whispering to each other all around the room.  
  
A smile spread across Dumbledore's wizened face. "This shall not just be any Christmas party; it is going to be a masquerade ball. Everyone will arrive alone, wearing a mask, and at midnight your identities will be revealed. The Ball will begin at 7 o'clock on Christmas Eve and end, of course, at midnight."  
  
The aged wizard sat back down as chatter resumed to talk about the upcoming event.  
  
TBC


	3. Getting Ready

**Underneath It All  
**  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or Draco, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just put them under the Imperious Curse and force them to do what I want.  
  
Warnings- OotP spoilers, SLASH (male/male pairing)  
  
A/N- I would like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviews this story because you are what makes sure it does get finished. Sorry this chapter took a while but it is much longer than the first two and I have already got a small start on the last chapter.  
  
**Chapter 3- Getting Ready  
**  
That Saturday was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays. Anyone who was planning on attending the masquerade ball (which was just about everyone) went into Hogsmeade to go buy their masks and new outfits.  
  
The Gryffindor Trio followed the crowd to a shop where they could buy their masks.  
  
Ron walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a mask. The mask itself looked incredibly simplistic. It was made out of a soft, black, silk-like material. The fabric covered the area around your eyes and then tied around the back of your head.  
  
"This little thing is supposed to keep other people from knowing who we are?" Ron questioned, holding up the (in his mind) offending object.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Ron often wondered if her hands were permanently stuck in that position. "Sometimes it seems like you are the one with Muggle parents. It's obviously done by magic." She snatched the package out of Ron's hands and flipped it over to the back.  
  
Harry had also picked up a mask and began to read the reverse side aloud. "Midnight Masks. Charmed to hide your identity from even those closest to you. At midnight, the mask will disappear allowing people to see who you truly are. Good for one night only." Harry flipped the mask back over and looked up at Ron and Hermione. "Sounds a bit like Cinderella."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement while Ron just stood there with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Who's this Cindybella person?" he asked.  
  
"It's Cinderella," Hermione answered. "It's a Muggle fairytale about this poor girl whose evil stepmother won't let her go to the ball. So then her fairy godmother gives her this beautiful gown to wear to the ball and no one recognizes her in it. But she has to be home before midnight or the gown will turn back into her old rags."  
  
"And little kids actually believe that rubbish?" Ron replied looking dumbfounded.

* * *

Draco had quickly purchased his mask and headed off to buy new dress robes. He briskly walked towards Dollie's Dress Shoppe to get what he needed. In this process he had managed to ditch Blaise, who had insisted on tagging along, in the crowd.  
  
As Draco pushed open the door to the shop, he heard the sound of bells jingling, alerting the owner of a new customer. A short, plump old lady with graying hair came out from around the back with her arms full of boxes. She immediately dropped the boxes unceremoniously onto the floor when she saw Draco.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again!" exclaimed the woman while trying to straighten the boxes back up. This was the nicest and most expensive dress shop around, so of course Draco had visited on several occasions.  
  
"As always, it's a pleasure to see you again too, Ms. Dollie." Draco gave a short bow, causing Ms. Dollie to blush.  
  
"So, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well, there is going to be a masquerade ball and I need something to wear. It needs to be something really special."  
  
"Hmm, so there must be a young lady that you want to impress." Ms. Dollie chuckled while gesturing to a stool.  
  
Draco stepped up onto the stool and smirked. "Something like that." He smiled thinking of Harry. Being here reminded Draco of the first time they had met in Madam Malkin's. _Wow, I must have seemed like a real brat.  
_  
Ms. Dollie flicked her wand and a tape measurer magically started taking Draco's measurements. Then she stood there with one hand under her chin while shaking her head and muttering to herself.  
  
"Something special... definitely not red... maybe green... no, no... not quite... ah, yes." Then she abruptly stopped the tape measurer and it dropped to the floor with a thud.  
  
With another swish of her wand, Draco was dressed in the most elegant, navy blue dress robes. They were trimmed in silver matched his gray eyes. The dark blue material emphasized Draco's pale complexion, making him look ethereal.  
  
"Yes, yes dearie. Turn around now." Ms. Dollie clapped her hands, marveling at her own creation.  
  
Draco turned, finding himself facing a full length mirror. He gasped, taking in his appearance. Then he turned back to Ms. Dollie and said, "It's perfect."

* * *

The Christmas holidays began and Christmas Eve finally rolled around. Excitement filled the school. After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Tower to change for the ball.  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly changed and donned their masks. They had agreed to meet in the common room so they would be able to go down to the masquerade together and not lose one another.  
  
"Wow Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked unable to recognize his own girlfriend in her mask.  
  
"Yes Ron, of course it's me. Interesting, these masks even manage to disguise your voice."  
  
"You two both look great." Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked over at her friend. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you, Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. You two go ahead and I'll see you down there later." Hermione frowned but left with Ron for the ball.  
  
Harry retreated back to his dorm to go dress. _Tonight I get to be just Harry. No one will see the famous Harry Potter and only like me for my reputation._ But Harry knew that there was one person who already knew just Harry and that person had blonde hair and gorgeous, stormy grey eyes. Of course, the ball would be packed and Harry would never recognize him with his mask on. So why hope?  
  
The dress robes that Mrs. Weasley had bought for him in Fourth Year, Harry had long grown out of so he had bought new ones. They were an emerald green velvet, lined with gold trim. Green had always brought out his eyes and looked wonderful on him.

* * *

Draco tied his mask around the back of his head and looked into the mirror.  
  
_Stunning as always._  
  
Draco sighed. Even if he couldn't be with the one person he really wanted to be with, he was still going to have a good time. No use in letting his outfit go to waste. He left the dungeons and went up to the Great Hall for the masquerade ball.


	4. The Masquerade

**Underneath It All  
**  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or Draco, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just put them under the Imperious Curse and force them to do what I want.  
  
Warnings- OotP spoilers, SLASH (male/male pairing)  
  
A/N- I've never actually finish a story before so when I got to this chapter I was just totally freaking out. I was just so excited to finally be finishing a story. It was also really hard to write but I tried to get it out as soon as possible. Thanks again to all my reviewers. You really helped with this story. I have been trying to finish reading this insanely long story but am getting close to the end and when I finish, all reviewers will be rewarded by having me read and review some of your work.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Masquerade  
**  
Harry pushed through the large oak doors into the Great Hall. Like at the Yule Ball, there were circular tables around the room and a large dance area in the center. Up where the teachers' table normally was, they had refreshments.  
  
The room was fairly dark. The only actual lighting was the soft glow emitted from the small candles sitting on the tables. The rest of the light came from the star and moonlight shinning from the enchanted ceiling.  
  
Harry looked around the room. Apparently, the masks seemed to be working pretty well, he recognized no one. The music was a blend of both muggle and wizarding songs. Many couples were already out on the dance floor. Whether they knew who they were dancing with or not, Harry didn't know.  
  
_Well, here goes nothing.  
_  
Harry walked over to one of the people who was sitting alone at a nearby table. "Would you like to dance?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Why not?" He or she, it was hard to tell with the masks, said taking the offered hand and following Harry out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Draco perused the Great Hall from the refreshment table, looking for someone who might be Harry. Then he slammed his glass down on the table, startling some first years.  
  
_This is ridiculous. I don't even know why I bothered to get all dressed up for him. I don't give a damn about Harry fucking Potter._  
  
Draco rushed over to the nearest single person, grabbed his/her arm, and dragged him/her out to the main floor.

* * *

Harry's dance partner had turned out to be a 5th year, Ravenclaw girl. She was content enough with just the fact that someone had actually asked her to dance and she asked nothing about Harry's identity. She seemed like a nice enough girl. Although, Harry would much rather be dancing with a guy.  
  
Actually, he would settle for dancing with almost anyone else at this point. Harry wasn't the greatest dancer but at least he could manage without stepping on his partner's toes.  
  
The Ravenclaw girl missed a step again and accidentally drove the heel of her shoe into Harry's foot. He winced.  
  
_Shit! I swear girls only wear those stupid high heels so they can stab guys with them._  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl hastily tried to apologize.  
  
Harry forced a smile. "It's okay, really."

* * *

It was hard to tell is Draco was fairing better or worse than Harry. He was dancing with a younger Hufflepuff girl. Apparently, she must have taken special classes in talking too much.  
  
_God, she hasn't shut that trap of hers since we started dancing._  
  
"So do you have a favorite class? Mine is Herbology. I just love it. All those plants are so interesting and useful. And Professor Sprout is the greatest teacher. Did you know...?"  
  
She also seemed to enjoy talking at top speed. Draco just nodded along with whatever she said and faked a smile.  
  
_I knew there was a reason why I hated Hufflepuffs.  
_

* * *

The night continued in much the same manner. Harry and Draco would pick a new girl or guy to dance with every song while stopping for drinks every once in a while. Midnight was fast approaching and neither of them had had much luck.  
  
Finally the last song of the night began to play. It was a Muggle song. Draco and Harry had each found a new partner and were out on the floor dancing.  
  
_Wow, he is an excellent dancer._ Harry thought as his partner led him around the dance floor. _And it's definitely a guy since he took the lead._ Harry smiled at that fact.  
  
Draco was also happy with his choice in a partner this time. _Finally someone who is nice and quiet. See, I don't need to be with Harry to have a good time._ They spun around the room.  
  
They danced happily through the song. Then the final notes rang out. Any moment it would be midnight and the masks would disappear.  
  
Harry stared at his partner and thought, _I deserve to be happy._ Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss his partner.  
  
_Fuck you, Potter_. Draco repeated Harry's actions with his own partner.  
  
They both stood there kissing their respective partners for a long time. Both boys were happier than either of them had been in a while. The clock struck midnight. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find a grey-eyed blonde staring back at him.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so glad it's you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Me too." Draco pulled Harry in for another kiss.  
  
Fin

* * *

These are the lyrics to the song Harry and Draco danced to and where I got the title.  
  
No Doubt  
  
Underneath It All  
  
There's times where I want something more Someone more some 1 like me There's times when this dress rehearsal Seems incomplete But, you see the colors in me like no one else And behind your dark glasses you're... You're something else  
  
[Chorus:] do u really love it Underneath it all do u want to love me Underneath it all I'm really lucky Underneath it all You're really lovely  
  
You know some real bad tricks And you need some discipline But, lately you've been trying real hard And giving me your best And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep That I've ever had And when it's really bad I guess it's not that bad  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
So many moons that we have seen Stumbling back next to me I've seen right through and underneath And you make me better I've seen right through and underneath And you make me better Better... better...  
  
[Lady Saw:] 4 real cuz underneath it all You are my real prince charming Like the heat from the fire you were always burning Anytime you're around My body keeps staling for your touch your kisses and your sweet romancin' Theres anotha side a you weh dis here woman a adore aside from your temper everything else secure you're good for me baby Oh that, I'm sure Cuz over and over again I want more  
  
[Gwen:] You've used up all your coupons And all you've got left is me And somehow I'm full of forgiveness I guess it's meant to be  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
do u really love it Underneath it all You want to love me Underneath it all I'm really lovely Underneath it all And you're really lovely  
  
A/N- Ok, wow, that's the first story I've ever finished. It feels weird. I think I'm still in shock. For anyone who wanted me to make a sequel, I don't think I'm going to write one. I wrote this story to do the ball and I did it so it's over. Thanks again to everyone who reviews.


End file.
